


Last Call

by white_hart



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_hart/pseuds/white_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snippet from the <i>Turn Left</i>-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

‘Rhys?’

‘Oh, hello, love. Listen, things are a bit mad here – something’s happened to the cars. All the ATMOS devices, they’re just going crazy…’ he pauses to shout over his shoulder. ‘Yeah, with you in a minute Stewart – sorry, Gwen love, but I can’t really talk…’

‘Yeah. Don’t worry about the ATMOS, we’re on it. I just wanted to say – what?’ In the background he can hear Jack Harkness’s voice - _Gwen, come on, we’ve got to go now!_ \- ‘OK, Jack, I’m coming – I just wanted to say, you take care, babe. Love you, OK?’

‘Love you too,’ he says, but she’s already rung off, and it’s only then that he realises it sounded like she was crying. When he tries to call back it goes straight to voicemail.

He slumps at his desk, head in his hands, and doesn’t look up even when everyone else is exclaiming as the sky fills with flames and then clears, the air fresh and sweet as if the poison gas had never been there.

‘That’s my girl,’ he murmurs to himself. ‘That’s my Gwen.’


End file.
